Percy Jackson and the Golden Apples
by MonkeyFish997
Summary: After being attacked by a mysterious figure, Annabeth is dead and Percy is broken. One year later, Percy accidentally causes the goddess Artemis to lose her immortality. Now, he and Artemis, as well as his best friends Nico and Thalia, must quest to find the only things which can give Artemis back her godhood - the Golden Apples of the Hesperides.


_**A/N: Hi guys this is my very first fanfiction. After much reading through many great works like 'The Queen's Champion' bu Anaklusmos14 and 'By Light of the Moon' by ashtheking, I jumped ship from Percabeth to Pertemis, and was inspired to write my own. I hope the quality of my writing is up to par. Read and review to suggest improvements to my story (except for the pairing).**_

**PROLOGUE (Third person POV)**

The two figures fled through the woods in the dark of the night, both panting heavily. Not far behind, a large shadow was chasing them relentlessly. All of a sudden, one of the two smaller shapes stumbled and fell, cursing loudly.

"Damn it to Hades," the one who fell swore, "I think I've sprained my ankle! We can't have come this far just to be stopped by this!"

"Come on, the camp is just over the hill, the Fleece will protect us once we're over the border! We've been running for three days, there's only a little left to go!"

"I'm trying Seaweed Brain! Help me up!"

All the while the giant shadow drew ever closer, giving a harsh, booming laugh like the waves crashing against the sides of a cliff. Shivers were sent down the spines of Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson, for of course it was they who were being pursued.

" Run! Run all you want little demigods! You can't escape from me!", shouted the shadow mockingly.

Finally the shadow stepped into view, illuminated by the moonlight. He was a terrible sight to behold. Reeking of evil, his very presence caused Percy to feel nauseous and as though he had been poisoned. He stood 30 feet tall, with the green scaly legs of a Komodo dragon, while his torso and head were similar to that of a human's. He wore a venomous green breastplate, decorated with the images if many terrifying monsters. Upon his head where hair was supposed be was instead a great mass of writhing snakes. Carrying a bronze trident and net, he drew ever closer.

Percy gulped in nervous terror as he recalled the past three days which he had spent on the run with Annabeth from the giant.

**FLASHBACK**

_They had been wandering around the city on a date. It had been 6 months since the Second Titan War had ended, and they wanted to try a normal date. However, while they were enjoying themselves they were attacked by a mass of snakes and forced to flee at the sheer number of them. That is until they found themselves face-to-face with the source of the snakes._

_Masses of snakes were falling from the giant's head like water overflowing from a cup. Pythons, vipers and basilisks dripped off, and slithered towards Percy and Annabeth, chasing them in relentless pursuit. As Percy tried to do combat with the monster, he found it increasingly futile. _

_The giant was no weakling, wielding his trident and net to great effect, countering all of Percy's and Annabeth's combined attacks, rarely taking any hits. No matter how severe the injury which he inflicted upon the giant with his trusty sword Anaklusmos when he did finally manage to hurt him, it was healed in a matter of minutes not, slowing down his foe in the slightest. _

_To his despair his greatest weapon, his power over water, was completely ineffective against the giant, as any water which touched him instantly became a vile green venom which caused all it touched to wither and die, and scorching the very earth where it fell. Even with the Curse of Achilles, Percy realized the hopelessness of the situation. No matter how much it irked him, he had no choice but to grab Annabeth, turn tail and run._

**PRESENT**

For three days straight they had been running, without any time to eat, much less pray to the gods for assistance. And now they had finally reached Camp Half-Blood, only to be stopped just outside its borders.

The giant raised his trident and thrusted it towards Annabeth. Percy feebly attempted to block it, but was overpowered by the giant's massive strength combined with his own sheer exhaustion, and flung away.

"PERCY!", Annabeth cried, reaching out for him.

Grinning sadistically, the monster lifted his weapon once more and plunged it into Annabeth, impaling her. She gave tortured screams of agony as the giant twisted his trident in her, further damaging her and mangling her insides.

And all Percy could do was watch in horror.

Eventually, Annabeth's screams had died down, reduced to pathetic sobs until they finally stopped altogether. The giant looked at Percy with a cold glint in his eye, catching Percy's pained stare.

"That's it Spawn of Poseidon, drink in this scene. Forever remember this moment when you failed to protect what was closest to your heart. Curse your own weakness and fall into despair.", the giant taunted.

A weak "No" was all Percy could muster, as he locked his eyes on Annabeth. Trying to crawl his way to her despite the overwhelming hopelessness of the situation, even now he was thinking of some way to save the love of his life from this unknown enemy, refusing to believe she was really dead.

"The Earth Mother is rising once more Perseus Jackson, and she has very special plans for you, the Hero of Olympus" sneered the giant. "Before we sacrifice you to awaken her, we will break you, both in body and spirit." Suddenly, he began to fade slightly.

He gave a harsh laugh as he retrieved his trident. "Yes you certainly are strong. I have expended too much energy in this little chase of ours. But be warned, we will meet again!" And with that the Earth rose up to claim him, leaving no trace of him behind.

Percy lay where he was, stunned at the sudden disappearance of the giant. Painfully, he resumed his crawl over the limp form of the daughter of Athena. As he reached her, he looked into her eyes, seeing no spark of life in her stormy grey irises. Stroking her blond hair slowly, he began to weep.

He continued to do this as he began to blackout from a combination of overwhelming grief and exhaustion, the cruel laughter still ringing in his ears. The last thing he remembered before finally passing out was a flash followed by a pair of beautiful silver eyes looking down at him, full of pity and concern.


End file.
